NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
This invention relates to glass handling and positioning for large LCD plates during inspection and repair. The invention has particular application to equipment manufactured by Photon Dynamics, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. and currently marketed as the xe2x80x9cArray Saverxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cArray Checker.xe2x80x9d However, the application is not limited to those systems. Glass handling systems have been manufactured for larger LCD panels, but they are not configured and optimized specifically to meet the requirements of the mounted test and repair hardware.
Conventional panel glass handling systems have been constructed from generally available sub-system components. In order to meet the requirements of larger LCD panel dimensions, these components have been scaled up in size. This increase in sub-system component size, without regard to specific functionality, has resulted in performance limitations and costly glass handling system expenses. What is needed is a mechanism for transporting large fragile plates with minimal risk of damage and maximum accuracy and processing speed.
According to the invention, as a part of a testing system, a handling system for servicing large fragile glass sheets or plates, such as those from which LCD panels are, manufactured, provides for positioning of the repair and inspection equipment by using lightweight chucklets attached through vacuum contact with the glass plate under test, which acts as part of the stage and eliminates need for a heavy rigid platform. This results in significantly reduced hardware costs, low inertial effects and yields improved positioning performance.
The invention will be better understood by reference to the following detailed description in connection with the accompanying drawings.